you complete me
by elenatran
Summary: love is hard to explain, but for Hikaru and Akira, it has a same meaning. who do you think you will love? a person with the personality like you or the one whose personality different from you ?


Author's note: the story set in ten years after the series end and have some change as well: imagine female Hikaru and male Akira get married and have isn't 's my first fic so I wish to know what do you think about it. Enjoy and review please, thank you

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

I thought I had everything I need: I have my dream and my family. My life used to so peaceful, so quiet ,so simple :only about My world is only about Go too. I have taught to respect and polite to anyone I meet .People said I was the luckiest one because of my father and may be because of my Go but nobody see the real me, nobody know the real me. All they see and know is the son of the Meji , the Touya Junior not Akira .I don't have any friend and lots of haters but it's never bother me I get used to all of that and never cared for what they said behind my back. All I cared is Go and my family. I put on my own mask in what I do, what I say and the way I act

. And suddenly , like the unwarned-storm, you shown up.

Break down every wall that I have made

Go though all the rumors about me

Cross all the distances that I thought every relationship need.

No warning.

No expecting.

No predicting .

Like destiny

Turn my word up-side-down in every way that one man can imagine

And now look at us. I never thought that I can love anyone more than you :you are just everything that I want to have I my life and the life after. There are no words that I can use to tell you how much you means to me and how much I love you. Your face, your smile, your voice , your Go….you see the real me and you accept me ,not because I am the Meji's son or the way I look or anything else, it's just because I am me. we need no words to understand what each other want, I believed that I would never ever happier than the day we married, that I would never ever can love anybody else as much as I love you and I remember the first time I looked at ours babies, I know that I were wrong. Isn't it strange when someone happy too much that he will cry ? I am looking at you and ours childs sleeping now in the middle of the night. They are so adorable, so lovely, just like you.

When I look back the day we first met, I remember that I never believed you could ever be so much important for me , for my Go, my dream, my life and my world.

When I look back the day you told me 3 magical words, it's still feel like somebody hit me in head and take away all my breaths

When I remember your face in the day I give you my mother's ring- the ring of Touya's family, right after you win the Honinbou title, I never see you happy that much, and that 's second times I see you cry

And the day of our wedding, I can see it now, clearly and so real, like it's just yesterday: it's like the time stand still and other people are disappeared when you walk out in my family's wedding kimono, all I can see is only you and I hear nothing but your voice say my -sensei has took the photos of me in that moment and I still can't believe that I could ever has that face. And until now, Mom still make fun of that pictures and say I am so my father's son

There are so many moments of my life that I believe I would never has if I didn't meet you : the day of our first Valentine, the day you said I will be father, the day doctor said that we will have twins….

All I want to said is :" Hikaru , I love you"

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"Daddy! can we ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Sakura ,Sai. Now what's your questions?"

" Why do we use black and white go stones only? Why don't we use the other colors?"

" Because black and white go stones love each other, I think"

"Why do they love each other but not the others color ? isn't they totally different?"

"Yes, they are different in many way but that's exactly reasons why, because they completed each others. do you happy with that answer?"

"Uhm. Daddy, we still don't understand. Can you explain again? Please"

"It's like me and your Mom, we are different but that why we love each others. Your Mom show me the world that nobody else does and so do I , I guess"

"One more question, so if you and mom are black and white then what colors will we be?"

" You two are so your mother's child…."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Before we met,uhmm ,before I met Sai, my life were so typical teenager's life: school, friends and family. The first time we met .it's a beautiful sunny day and Sai was begging me to play Go so I went to the nearest Go salon I know. I never thought my life would change completed when I walk though that door. You were so determine, so decisive in the game, I never thought that old-man-game can make anyone , uhmm let's just say acting like you. You were chasing after Sai and it hurt me, because I want you to see me, the real me, not Sai in the way you look at me when we first met. I never thought that a kids at my age could be so serious about something like you, your passion with the game,your dragon eyes look at me, you are so different... I was chasing after you and first time in my life: I know what my dream is, I know what I will do with my life, thank to Sai and you. We are chasing each others to reach The Hand of God and suddenly one day, I realize I have felled so deep in your Go , so much that I can't get out and I don't want get out neither

I realize I think about no one but you ,not only your Go but also everything about you: your smile, your face, your favorite foods….and that's when I know: I have loved you so much. My life used to full of noises, actives and hanging out with other friends, everything that normal teenager girl do . I thought it will be in that way forever but then you shown up.

Like the autumn wind: so soft, so peaceful in the way you are.

Like the fire : so passion, so much determining, so like your own Go

Go straight to my heart.

Like the seeds of passion ,of love slowly but firmly grown up and cover my heart , like the way your Go cover mine in Go board.

Not forewarned.

Not a single sight.

When I know, I has already fell in the net of love so deep, deeper than I can ever imagine.

And look at us now. We have married for 5 years and have two beautiful , cute kids. Although sometime I still wondering that why ours little daughter Sakura have to look like you that much, and ours little son Sai has your dragon eyes that remind me the first time we met . Now I am seeing you in our childs and it make my heart smelt with happiness . I and our kids are preparing the surprise party for your birthday and I can't help smiling when they say the want to see your happy face like the pictures that Grandma has shown they. Seriously Akira, how can you have that face in our wedding day? I didn't know that when someone too happy that their face will..uhmm.. like your.

When I look back the day we first met, I never thought that you are the missing piece of my life

When I told you about Sai, the ghost that haunted me and leaded me to the Go word, I still feel your warm arm around me and your voice said:" it's ok, you have him in your Go and you have me now, I'll never give up on you" and your hands clear away all my tears…

When I remember the first time we kissed, the first time ever I saw your face turn to red, not because of the winter's wind or the kim chi rame that I make you eat

In the day you won the Meji title, you hold my hand and announced to the Go world that your heart belong to me , in the past , present and future as well. I still feel my heart stop beating for a moment , just like back then.

And the day I won the Honinbou tittle. We was replaying that match in your house and in the last move, you put the ring in the Go board, I remember that how shocking I was. You give me your family's ring and said:" Hikaru, will you marry me?" , your face was full of determine, like you was playing in the most important game ever and in the same time, your eyes was full of love. I was so happy that I only can nodded my head when tears was already full of my face.

The first time you see ours childs is the first time that I ever see you cry, you kissed me and hold my hands and your eyes full of happiness, like it was in our wedding and that's the moment I know I am the luckiest woman in the world and you will be the best father for my childs

And there are so many day, so many memories that we have shared and I can't imagine how my life would be if I didn't met you. All I want to say is:"You are my love,Akira"

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"Mommy, why the moon is brighter than the others star?"

"Ahh, Sai, uhm… it's because the sun love the moon, it let moon borrow its lights so the moon can brighter than the others stars"

"Why is the sun love the moon? Why don't it love other star? I don't see the moon in day and the sun in night neither, if they don't see each other so how can they fall in love?

"Ahh.. you are so your father's son.. we can't see the moon in day and sun in night but they always be together, do you know that in day the moon is still in the sky, but it hiddens in the sunlights so we can't see it, and in the night, the moon borrow the sunlights so whenever we see the moon , we will remember the sun. They are different but they completed each other…. Sakura , why are you smiling?"

" I am thinking, Mommy, you and Daddy are like the sun and the moon, is that because Dad are so different from you is why you love him?"

"Who told you that?"

" Daddy!"

"Ahhh…...It's time to take you to bed now"

" Mommy, you still don't answer me and why are your face so red, do you have a fever?"

" I am alright, Sai, now go to bed, it's late now and I have to talk with your Dad about those different stuffs"


End file.
